1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to escutcheons and door guards and, more particularly, to a decorative door guard system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exists a wide variety of products, generally available, to protect paint and home finishes such as plastic corner protectors for outside wall corners, clear plastic switch plates that protect the finish around electrical wall switches, and other similar devices. One area that also sees frequent contact with a user's hand but is not afforded any protection is that area of a door around a door handles.
In the related art, the following design patents disclose a door guard or escutcheon for a door lock: U.S. Pat. No. D 411,732 issued in the name Chamberlain; U.S. Pat. No. D 326,996 issued in the name Birch; U.S. Pat. No. D 326,806 issued in the name of Marques; U.S. Pat. No. D 247,845 issued in the name of Palm, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. D 246,503 issued in the name of Clayton; and U.S. Pat. No. D 359,673 issued in the name of McNeal.
The following design patents disclose an escutcheon or wall plate: U.S.
Patent no. D 245,223 issued in the name of Fine; U.S. Pat. No. D 261,228 issued in the name of Shames et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D 229,478 issued in the name of Tegner.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 380,854 issued in the name of Bray discloses a lighting assembly cover.
U.S. Pat. No. D 396,181 issued in the name of Chang discloses a cover for electrical outlets.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which the finish or paint of a door around a door handle can be protected from damage, dirt, grease and grime.